


Darker and Darker Circles

by felixiglesias8



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixiglesias8/pseuds/felixiglesias8
Summary: I'll be straight to the point. This is a lemon fic involving Kamijou and Fukiyose so I do hope you enjoy this little one-shot.





	Darker and Darker Circles

He felt that he really needed to say this to her, but for some reason, he just couldn't find the words or even the courage to say it at the moment. On the other hand, maybe she wasn't thinking straight. But whatever it is, they were here now.

In a dark room where no soul dared to see the two of them.

Her hands wound its way up to his cheeks; her skin was so soft and delicate.

Her eyes flickered at her hands touching his bare chest but quickly opened them again as she felt her move closer to her pinkish cheeks. She almost lost herself in his dark, blue eyes while his arms involuntarily found themselves wrapped around her waist holding her close. She couldn't find the will to resist, and she slowly leaned in, her lips capturing his.

Kamijou Touma was like a prickly pear with a thick skin that conceals a sweet, softer interior.

He was firm and tough physically but gentle and soft. Might as well say he's unyielding. His eyelids fell shut once more as she began to caress his lips tenderly with her mouth. She put one hand on his cheek as her other hand placed itself around his neck, slowly stroking his skin.

Kamijou wanted to make the most of this even before he realized that he wasn't worth her affections. His body shivered for a moment when she brushed her tongue against his teeth. She demanded entry and he allowed her into him promptly.

He gasped and clutched her tightly to keep himself balanced as she explored his mouth with her tongue. He then decided he needed take the lead right now.

He used his own tongue to push her back through into her mouth. His body tingled as he probed inside her sweet cavern. After the intense battle between the two tongues, the lacks of oxygen as well as the flow of saliva made them pull away from each his quick and in between irregular breaths, he managed to stutter something.

"Are y-you o-okay? We can stop if you want"

"Yes. We can continue. Touma"

She pulled away and placed kisses down his chin until she reached the nape of his neck where she gently suckled on the skin there. He just couldn't control himself as a soft moan escaped his lips. She pushed him gently backwards until he was against the desk as she nibbled gently on his neck. He ran his fingers through her hair, the soft skin enrapturing him.

Everything about her was simply amazing.

It was his turn now to do the act, and he half forced himself to push her away and then he carefully settled her against the back of the classroom wall. As he ran his hands down her neck, he thought of nothing but their pleasure. As he placed his lips carefully against her collarbone, he began to slowly caress her neck with his mouth, savoring the feeling of being able to touch her like this.

He moved up slightly and bit gently at the skin below her ear. She murmured in pleasure and he just loved the fact she wasn't resisting him. After a few minutes, they stopped for a bit as she was very much in doubt about their actions.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" She whispered huskily.

"No. Not really." The spiky haired boy smiled sheepishly. "But that's not going to stop me…nor you…" He replied, his voice equally low and husky.

With that assurance, she moved her lips to his mouth and carefully took his bottom lip in her mouth, entwining it gently with hers as her hands once again attempted to unbutton his blazer and undershirt.

This time however, they fell gracefully off his shoulders. She smiled as her hands began exploring his toned body. He refused to be the only one like this and now it was his turn to undress her.

"Can I?" He asked as he inhales and exhales heavily.

She nodded in approval.

And so, as he unbuttoned her uniform gently, it slipped gracefully off her shoulders, revealing her stunning supermodel figure and closer detail of her large rack. His eyes widened at her beauty.

Well, he already knew that she is breathtakingly beautiful, but her astounding beauty right now never ceases amaze him.

However, before he could do anything, she overturned their positions and pushed him onto the wall. Surprised but excited, nervous but never scared, he allowed her to do whatever she wanted.

A few seconds later, he gently rolled over to put her figure beneath him. He nestled his head into her neck where he left light peppering kisses and moved lower gently suckling on the area where he could hear her quickening heartbeat pumping as the milliseconds pass by.

She moaned softly in pleasure. He pulled away in astonishment and moved back to look at her.

He lost himself totally in her beautiful face and her busts.

But still, he wanted to see everything of her. He didn't want to leave even a single part of her untouched. Suddenly, Kamijou's eyes met hers as she leant down and whispered gently in his ear.

"Will you take them off for me?"

The hairs at the back of his neck stood up as her sweet breath hit his skin, giving him Goosebumps.

Her hands moved around her back as she unclasped her bra. Despite how she justified herself several times earlier, she actually felt nervous about her breasts.

She let the panties and skirt fall off her as he pushed her gently back to the wall. He kissed her sweetly on the lips as he gently placed a hand on her left breast, and all of a sudden, she pushed them both up as her back arched involuntarily as he rubbed his thumb over her pink nipple.

He broke away breathing heavy as he looked down to see her nipple erect for him, the silent invitation caused him to glance back at her who was watching him with a need in her eyes.

"You are so cute, Touma."

His eyes widened as he let her hand sneak up to her hair, rubbing it gently. She giggled slightly as he began to relax in her arms.

He suddenly reacted and moved down her kissing lightly until he got to her chest. He tenderly took the neglected nipple into his mouth and suckled gently like a baby.

She moaned loudly as her back arched and she looked down, his eyes flickering in lust as he caressed her nipple. That part of brain started to tease him, enticing him to get on her and take her, make her his, make her cum so hard and so fast she'd forget where she was.

His hand slipped down her skin, down past her delicate tummy and lingered near the navel for a moment, as she moved fiercely, panting deeply in pleasure.

He slid her panties off in an instant and threw them aside. He released the teased nipple from his mouth and moved back up. Leaving his hand from her navel he looked into her eyes.

She looked so content and happy, but she knew she needed him to take her. He refused to resist her and pushed his lips to hers as he moved his hand lower and thrust a finger deep inside her.

He didn't expect her wide, amorous reaction. She just broke the kiss.

He froze, and just watched as she fell back, gasping. Her eyes fluttered as she began to thrust her hips against his hand.

She forced her eyes open as he stared in amazement at her.

"Please." she begged. The wanton desire was heavy in her voice.

He didn't need to be told twice as he entered another finger inside her and slowly moved them right out of her before thrusting them back in violently. She bucked her hips onto his hand, moaning in absolute pleasure. He began to thrust quicker.

And after a few minutes, the greatest moment came into her life as the warmth, jelly-like substance began to flow freely in her clitoris.

He looked so content, so peaceful unlike his usual nauseating smiles. She wrapped her arms around and pulled him close as he began cumming inside of her. She crushed her lips to his to muffle her screams of orgasm. She knew she would have screamed which would have made everyone to find about their little tryst. She reveled in the feeling of him thrusting inside of her, hitting the deepest spots that she wouldn't even dream of reaching. He collapsed to the ground and pulled her to him holding her close. He relaxed into her body, and gave in to the comfort.

"I love you…Touma…" She mumbled.

She looked up at him to see him in a blissful state. She cuddled closer into his body and the boy then whispered back.

"I love you too...Seria..."

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to the duo, a certain girl with large forehead came near to the classroom where they are staying. She had just finished reporting to their Komoe-sensei after beating the shit out of Aogami and Tsuchimikado.

_And where's that stupid Kamijou?!_

It was a pure coincidence that she heard the infatuated screams of a female.

She wanted nothing to do with it but her curiosity won over. So she slowly slid the door slightly and peeked through the slit to see what was happening.

But it was a sight that she did not expect even in her wildest dreams to see.

What she saw took her breath away completely.

Her senpai was mounting on Kamijou's large banana while humping like a rabbit.

As far as she knows, Kumokawa had an interest with his classmate and it was evident with that "love letter" that she once asked her to pass to the boy. But what she saw made her shocked to the core and it made her reconsider her assumptions.

The glistening skin of Kamijou and Kumokawa as the former was enthrusted deeply into the Beauty Senpai's entrance. And that was enough for Kamijou Touma to ejaculate quickly.

The more Kumokawa moaned in pleasure, the more it hit her self-esteem. Her legs trembled and her legs were shaking.

Finally, her head felt light and her eyes clouded themselves as she fainted on the floor.

* * *

 

**Lolz, I do hope you don't get angry with this one. I'm simply bored and trying to regain some ideas for my other stories since I kind suffered some writer's block so I thought a quick one-shot would help me get back on track. Well, it did say it involves the Imagine Breaker and the Forehead Deluxe but I never said anything about how they're involved.**


End file.
